


Дело дяди Пита

by Ariabart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: Написано на Артллоуин 2017





	Дело дяди Пита

**Author's Note:**

> на тему "Замогильный вторник"

Дядя у меня всегда был гробовщик от Бога. Так, по крайней мере, говорила тетя, а ей виднее, она с ним чаще всего общалась.  
Я дядю Пита до смерти тети видел не чаще пары раз в неделю , даром, что жил с ними. Они меня к себе взяли, когда мама с папой утонули, спасибо им, не дали пропасть. Так вот, дядя Пит все время возился у себя в мастерской, делал гробы и урны, а тетушка возилась по хозяйству и общалась с клиентами. А я учился, ходил на уроки верховой езды, бегал в кино и на свидания и был даже доволен жизнью.  
Это я вам специально объясняю, чтобы вы поняли - никаких конфликтов у нас с дядей не было никогда. И я ему был искренне благодарен.  
А потом, когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать, тетя умерла. Гроб для нее дядя сделал сам, ну а как иначе, если он единственный гробовщик на весь городок. Лежала она, как живая, я до сих пор как вспомню, так плакать хочется. Все-таки я ее очень любил.  
Общаться со мной дядя Пит стал, по-моему, от шока. Во-первых, он тетю Бет тоже очень любил. Во-вторых, у них, конечно, были сотрудники, но толку от них... А дядя понятия не имел, как вести дела. Он им даже зарплату сначала не платил. Не со зла, забыл просто.  
Пришлось взять дело в свои руки. Мне-то тетя Бет давно все показывала и намекала, что когда-нибудь дело перейдет ко мне. Фирма-то семейная, уже несколько поколений только мы для всего городка гробы делаем.  
Я, правда, надеялся, что это будет еще очень и очень нескоро. Лет так через тридцать, когда я уже состарюсь.  
Так что не нужна мне была эта фирма, неправда это.  
Дядя ко мне сначала присматривался, а потом решился и стал кое-что показывать. Какое дерево у каких поставщиков брать, как обрабатывать, как изнутри обивки делать и массу всего еще. Даже интересно стало со временем.  
Про дядю всегда говорили, что гробы у него выходят - заглядение, как специально для конкретных покойников сделаны. Вот месяц назад хоронили мисс Арабеллу, помните? Она очень лилии любила еще. И на ее гробу были как раз лилии и вырезаны, все еще сошлись во мнении, что очень удачно получилось, как раз для нее. Дядя Пит мне намекал, что какой-то в этом есть особый секрет мастерства, и если я буду хорошо себя вести, он мне его покажет.  
Ну а мне было интересно, врать не буду.  
И года через два после смерти тети Бет показал. То есть три дня назад.  
Я как раз ему сказал, что меня приняли в колледж. Хотел немного поучиться, прежде чем вернуться в городок и осесть тут окончательно. Дядя аж с лица сменился.  
\- Ты что, Санни, - выдохнул, - бросаешь меня?  
А я ему:  
\- Ну как же, вовсе нет. Наоборот, поучусь, как надо бизнес вести и вернусь. Надо же все с умом делать.  
Он аж взвился:  
\- Вдохновение нужно, а не ум и не учеба эта ваша! Я в колледже не учился, и отец мой без этого обошелся! И ты обойдешься!  
Я-то сначала подумал, что это он просто не хочет со мной расставаться. Даже переживать стал, дурак.  
А он вечером меня к себе позвал и говорит:  
\- Хотел я погодить, но вижу, надо сейчас тебе все рассказать. Тогда ты все поймешь.  
Повел меня в мастерскую, показал на гробы и так важно:  
\- Ничего не замечаешь?  
Я ему не сказал - прибраться надо бы, это я замечаю.  
\- Нет, дядя Пит. Обьясните.  
Дядя аж засиял.  
\- Вот все говорят, что у нас гробы самые лучшие. Урны тоже неплохие выходят, но урны это баловство, как по мне. Я их и делать стал, только потому что просят. А гробы у меня как для покойников по их личному заказу выходят, слышал такое?  
Я покивал, потому что и сам так иногда думал.  
\- А ты не удивлялся, как так получается? Люди-то бысто умирают, а гроб дело долгое.  
А мне и в голову такое не приходило подумать. Да и вам тоже, верно? И вообще никому.  
\- А все потому, что я вижу, что для человека лучше подойдет! Еще до того, как он умрет.  
Тут я только глазами хлопать мог, потому что не понял ничегошеньки.  
\- Ну смотри, - стал мне дядя Пит обьяснять. - Я на человека смотрю и вижу, как он в гробу лежит. И мысленно могу несколько гробов ему примерить. А как придумаю самый лучший - начинаю делать.  
\- Так гроб же рассохнется, пока понадобится. Или жуки его съедят. Или кто другой купит, для своего родственника.  
\- А вот и нет! Как я гроб сделаю, так человек вскорости и умирает! У меня глаз наметан.  
\- Это как, - спросил я его, - вы видите, кто скоро умрет?  
Дядя Пит задумался.  
\- Бет меня тоже об этом спросила, когда мы познакомились. Нет, я просто хочу сделать гроб для конкретного человека, смотрю на него, придумываю гроб, и человек умирает. Совпадение. Мне отец так объяснил. Он так тоже умел.  
Понимаете, да?  
Вот вы никогда не удивлялись, почему дядя всегда в мастерской сидел, к людям почти никогда не выходил? И почему, как тети не стало, у нас в городке столько народу перемерло, все врачи удивляются, мол, как эпидемия началась, здоровые вчера люди сегодня Богу душу отдают?  
Я тоже не удивлялся. А теперь понял.  
\- А маленькая Минни?  
Это соседская дочка, ее мама так убивалась на похоронах...  
\- Детские гробики делать одно удовольствие, - дядя аж прижмурился. - Ужасно, когда малыши такие умирают, но что поделаешь.  
И стал мне рассказывать, как на человека смотреть, чтобы сразу увидеть, что ему нужно, какая обивка, какое дерево, сколько времени на гроб остается. Или на урну, вдруг он из тех, кто новомодные похороны предпочитает. И как хорошо, что я к ним с тетей Бет попал, а то своих детей у него нет, он уж думал, что мастерство с ним пропадет, а так он мне все передаст, как ему самому в свое время отец.  
А я слушал и вспоминал мисс Арабеллу, и маленькую Минни, и трех старушек с Подсолнуховой улицы, подружек, они умерли одна за другой. Как раз после того, как мы с дядей по той улице прогулялись. Он меня еще попросил с ним пойти, один, мол, не привык, раньше всегда раз в несколько недель с тетей гулял по городу.  
То есть тетя знала и... выводила его. На прогулки. За будущими клиентами.  
И как мне это в голову пришло, так я и решил, что пора это прекратить.  
И убил его. Урной по голове ударил.  
Потому что перед тем, как мама с папой утонули, он к нам тоже заходил. И гробы для них сделал он же. Закрытые. Все еще говорили, мол, как удачно, что у него парные нашлись.  
А фирма его мне была вовсе не нужна, офицер, вы не думайте.


End file.
